Many applications depend on electricity supplied by an electrical power distribution network, such as the electrical power grid operated by an electrical power utility company. Commercial and industrial applications may draw significant electrical power, such as machinery, generator applications, etc. Loads may be dynamic and the power rate of change between the electrical power machinery and the generator power source may be imbalanced. The effect of the imbalance between the power rates of change may lead to transients within the system. Transients may lead to temporary outages in the electrical power distribution network. The cumulative effect of transients may lead to degradation and failure of applications, such as reducing the life of an engine, a generator, etc. The power rate of change imbalance may also lead to an increase in the fuel consumption rate of the electrical machinery, because the machinery has to consume more fuel to account for the transients within the system.
One application that draws significant electrical power is mining. In a mining operation, the electrical power distribution network feeds a variety of loads, ranging from small industrial motors to large draglines. Electrical mining excavators, such as electric shovels and draglines, present a cyclic load to the electrical power distribution network. In some instances, the electrical powered machinery, such as the electrical mining excavator, may operate using a generator as a power source, with a greater rate of power demand than what the generator can supply.
A conventional system matches the peak load of the components within the system. For example, an upper limit is set for the electrical power drawn from the electrical power source. When the input electrical power drawn by the machinery exceeds the upper limit, then the electrical power is supplied by an electrical energy storage unit. An exemplary method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,147,225 that was issued on May 8, 2012.
To improve performance, reliability, economic feasibility, etc. of an electrical power system, it is important to analyze the power demand, compare the power demand between components, and then match the power demands of the components within the system. In some implementations, additional generators have been added to the system until the rate of power was stabilized throughout the system. However, cost and other factors may limit the ability of additional generators to be used. Methods and systems which reduce the number of components in the electrical power system while stabilizing the rate of average power demand within the system are desirable.